


deullinayo

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, difability
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio adalah segala kemungkinan dan ketidakmungkinan hidup Emma. Emma ingin dia mendengarnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deullinayo

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU.

_(Antonio adalah segala kemungkinan dan ketidakmungkinan hidup Emma. Emma ingin dia mendengarnya.)_

* * *

.

.

_들리나요_

_Kr. – 'Can You Hear Me?'_

_._

* * *

Antonio adalah segala ketidakmungkinan dan kemungkinan baginya.

Antonio tak mungkin mendengarnya.

Tapi Antonio mungkin mendengarnya.

* * *

Emma datang kembali, untuk yang kesekian kali, ke halaman depan yayasan besar tersebut. Ada perpustakaan umum di dalam, yang punya banyak literatur bersejarah, sebab mengapa pagarnya tak pernah tertutup bagi siapapun. Ada penitipan anak hingga sekolah tinggi di dalam.

Kali ini dia datang dengan buku dengan genre yang baru untuknya. Dan Antonio sedang mengurusi anak-anak.

Dia tersenyum tanpa perlu menunggu Antonio mendatangi atau bahkan melirik padanya.

Antonio memasuki pagar pembatas antara gedung sekolah dasar dan penitipan anak. Ada taman kecil yang menghalangi kedua dunia. Seluncuran, jungkat-jungkit, kuda hingga rusa buatan yang menunggu ditunggangi, ada di dalam pagar tersebut.

Seseorang turun dari salah satunya, menyambar Antonio, dan berlari melompat ke arah Antonio. Lelaki itu terpaksa menaruh buku dan tasnya di lantai, untuk menyambut tangan kecil yang menagih perhatian darinya.

Suasana ceria—dihiasi tawa Antonio yang selalu jenaka—berlanjut ketika seorang anak yang Emma juga telah hafal, kembaran yang barusan melompat ke gendongan Antonio, datang sambil berkacak pinggang. Tidak membuat Antonio marah sama sekali, itu malah dianggapnya sebagai humor yang lebih segar. Diangkatnya pula si saudara kembar, dia menggendong keduanya sambil entah menggumamkan apa. Tapi tak tertinggal: tawanya.

Emma pernah mengatakan bahwa bisa saja Antonio juga menjadi pegawai kontrak di penitipan anak itu—tetapi Antonio hanya menjawabnya sambil tertawa (lagi-lagi, sejenaka jiwa muda namun tak memberi penawar seolah candu),

"Berhadapan dengan anak-anak sekolah dasar saja sudah membuat waktuku habis tanpa terasa. Nanti aku tidak punya waktu untuk yang lain. Misalnya, bicara denganmu."

Dan ketika itu Emma hanya mengerling seperti pipit yang malu-malu pada sang jantan muda di antara biji-biji yang merah merona.

Emma-lah yang tersenyum setelahnya. Tanyakanlah mengapa pada gedung itu. Si saksi bisu menjulang yang selama dua tahun semenjak pertama kali mereka berkenalan sebagai seorang pengajar dan tamu khusus yayasan, telah tahu banyak tentang tersipunya Emma dan lirikan ingin tahunya Antonio.

Menunggu Antonio menyadari janji mereka, Emma mengisap kata demi kata dari buku yang baru itu.

* * *

Antonio terlambat menghampiri, dua puluh menit lebih.

"Maaf. Lovino merengek minta buatkan bangau kertas. Dan aku lupa caranya bagaimana."

Emma menutup bukunya. Tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Jari dan jari bergerak.

_Boleh kita langsung bicara?_

Antonio diam sebentar. Lalu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

Tangannya menirukan cara orang bicara.  _Aku dan kamu_. Lalu beberapa gerakan sederhana.  _Maukah kau mendengarku?_  Lantas lambaian tangan.  _Sebelum aku pergi_.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening. Kembali di kepalanya dia mengulangi gerakan Emma.

"Kaumau pergi ke mana?"

Emma hanya tersenyum. Ujung bibirnya berkata kepahitan, namun matanya mencoba optimis.

"Mendengarkan bagaimana? Maksudku—maaf, maaf, tapi—Em, kau baik-baik saja?"

Emma mengangguk cepat. Lincah dan ujung rambutnya memantul-mantul di udara. Antonio, yang tak pernah begitu mampu menemukan jawaban dari Emma kecuali dari matanya, kali ini juga harus tetap heran hingga Emma akhirnya  _berkata_  lagi.

Telunjuk mengetuk jam tangannya. Angka delapan di udara. Tambahan: menunjuk matahari, lalu melambaikan tangan.

Secara alamiah Antonio menangkapnya, "Pukul delapan malam?" banyak berinteraksi dengan anak-anak sedikit banyak membantunya memahami.

Emma mengangguk.

"Di mana?"

Isyarat menyanyi. Kedua tangan merentang di udara secara horisontal.  _Gedung berpenonton banyak, 'Tonio!_

"Gedung Opera Kota?"

 _Benar sekali_. Lalu gerakan tangan seperti orang sedang terburu-buru.

Antonio mengerti, namun tak memahami.

* * *

Sedikit banyak Antonio berprasangka.

Apakah selama ini Emma membohonginya? Kalian tahu, Gedung Opera! Dan dia tahu persis apa kekurangan Emma.

(Pemuda itu hanya tak menyadari buku apa yang Emma pegang saat berbicara padanya tadi siang.)

* * *

Tetapi Antonio tak pernah tak menurut pada Emma. Baginya Emma adalah keajaiban tanpa kata, yang juga tak perlu kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya. Karena sungguhpun kata-kata adalah harta bagi para pujangga—Emma banyak memfavoritkan golongan ini—Emma tak membutuhkannya. Antonio mengerti tanpa kata dan Emma bisa menyampaikan apa-apa pada dunia juga tanpa memanfaatkan kata.

Lalu, kenapa dia harus berpaling dari keajaiban, begitu sebut teori di kepala Antonio. Ada benarnya. Banyak. Yang tentunya seluruhnya diiyakan oleh hati kecil Antonio, yang menjadi gelisah setelah dia mengambil tempat duduk seperti nomor tiket yang dia beli di luar: di paling depan.

Barangkali Emma akan datang, harapnya, dan sesekali dia menengok atau berdiri dengan mata menagih jawaban dari pintu masuk.

Tak ada. Hingga bangku kiri dan kanannya diisi oleh orang yang tak begitu diharapkannya. Sejoli-sejoli tua yang barangkali sedang bernostalgia.

Apa yang kulakukan di sini ... dia menirukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol pemain drama di dalam layar kaca, di opera-opera sabun yang sering dia curi dengar dari tetangganya.

Ia terkantuk-kantuk pada babak pertama acara. Tarian kolosal khas Jermanik. Lagunya menarik, tapi andai saja mereka menggunakan irama ala Spanyol, yakinlah Antonio tak akan mencoba menutup matanya.

Yang kedua sepertinya paduan suara, pikirnya, lalu dia memikirkan mimpi apa yang akan dia dapatkan setelah ini.

Tidak. Tidak. Itu buyar ketika menemukan seorang partisipan keluar dari pintu kanan panggung dengan saksofon di tangan. Beriringan bersama dengan puluhan peserta lain yang bersiap dengan alat musik masing-masing. Mulai dari selo hingga harmonika. Biola hingga harpa.

Antonio tahu ini—karya Richard Clayderman! Dan meski lampu panggung menyorot semuanya dengan adil, ada suatu posisi yang Antonio tak mau lampu panggung menyinarinya lebih banyak lagi.  _Karena cahaya orang lain itu adalah untukku_.  _Aku, aku, aku yang punya_. Oleh karena itulah dia mencuri pandang hanya ke arah sana seorang—dan tentu, timbal baliknya semudah menebak arah jatuh keping salju, orang itu juga balas mencuri perhatiannya. Saksofonnya adalah berkah, dan tangannya menjulurkan not-not balok ke udara, dia memperdengarkan jiwanya.

Lampu panggung mati. Hanya untuk hidup kembali ketika seluruh pemain telah pergi.

Kecuali satu.

Pemegang tunggal saksofon.

Dia bermain solo.

Lagu klasik.

 _ **How Deep is Your Love**_ _._  Bee Gees.

Antonio tak ingin mengacaukan penampilan, hingga akhirnya kemudian dia menahan dirinya hingga acara usai dan mereka berdua sama-sama menemukan di pintu samping.

* * *

"Aku mendengarmu." Katanya. Usai memeluk, juga menepuk kepala. Lupa bahwa Emma masih mengenakan tiara. "Dan jawabanku: aku juga tak tahu sedalam apa. Mari menyelaminya bersama-sama," dia tergelak lalu mengacak rambut Emma. Gemas. Tak mau tahu bahwa menata rambut itu memakan waktu lama.

Emma tersenyum lagi. Menggerakkan tangannya.  _Maaf_. Senyum lagi.  _Tapi aku harus pergi_.

"Ke mana, Em? Jujurlah sekarang."

 _Jauh_.

"Em, jangan membuatku—"

Sebuah buku mendarat di telapak tangan Antonio yang ditarik Emma.

Memotivasi Dunia.

Bola dunia tergambar lewat tangan.  _Aku akan berkeliling dunia._  Jemari menunjuk ke belakang.  _Dengan yayasanku_. Lalu memraktekkan permainan saksofon.  _Dengan senjataku sendiri_.

* * *

Di kamar, Antonio mencium sampul buku itu dan menemukan aroma Emma. Yang lekat dan akan dirindukan. Tak apa, tak apa, wahai dunia. Sekarang  _dunia_  tak lagi ruang yang dahulu. Yang penuh monster laut dan mitos-mitos sudut planet yang barangkali akan menarikmu ke alam gaib atau pondok dewa-dewi. Sekarang dunia ada di genggaman, seluas petak ponsel dan setebal benda itu yang semakin hari semakin langsing saja.

Dia baru membukanya sekarang.

Jatuhlah catatan itu. Satu-satunya cara Emma mengungkapkan dunia pikirannya.

 _Kau telah mendengarku. Sekarang giliran dunia_.

* * *

 **trivia** :

\- mengapa saksofon untuk Emma? karena saksofon berasal dari Belgia! :D

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: fyi, judul ficnya adalah judul (salah satu) lagu favoritku dari kim taeyeon snsd. soundtrack drama Beethoven Virus, 2008. ini salah satu apresiasiku buat lagu itu ... yang meski udah lama banget sejak pertama kali denger tapi tetep cinta www.
> 
> tapi sebenernya aku cuma minjem judul. isi lirik sama plot fic ini beda jauh. isi liriknya jauh lebih ... dalem. ehe. yang belum denger, coba deh! enak banget. even my dad who is not fond of korean song, said that this is so great! XD
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> p.s: oiya ini dikerjain buru-buru. di antara bab dua dan tiga karil yang masih mengawang-awang. kalo ada yang keliru tolong dikoreksi ehe


End file.
